Afecto tardío
by Only One Hood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. AU; Después de un (casi) día miserable, Jason y Bruce se meten en una discusión sobre cómo abordar un caso, pero Bruce no quiere que Jay se ocupe solo del estrés.


**Título:** Afecto Tardío

 **Autora:** JayDemonChair

 **Traductor:** Todd

 **Categoría:** T

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** Bruce Wayne x Jason Todd

 **Personajes:** Bruce, Wayne, Jason Todd.

 **Resumen:** Después de un (casi) día miserable, Jason y Bruce se meten en una discusión sobre cómo abordar un caso, pero Bruce no quiere que Jay se ocupe solo del estrés.

 **Género:** AU (Alternative Universe=Universo Alterno), romance.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 768

* * *

 **Late Night Affect**

 **.**

— Eso es porque no vas a escucharme. —Jason chasqueó, y luego suspiró, casi derrotado ante la conversación casi convertida en discusión. Estaba en la mesa de la cocina, mirando un plato de comida. Bruce estaba en el otro extremo de esta.

— Lo estoy haciendo, Jason. Simplemente no entiendo por qué estás en esa posición. —Ellos van y vienen sobre el mismo tema: cómo abordar un caso estando mano a mano.

— Mi idea es perfectamente lógica. Simplemente difiere de la tuya. —Hood replicó de nuevo, sin ver por qué el mayor tenía que ser tan terco en el momento más incómodo. "Incómodo", refiriéndose a que apenas era la media noche después de un día sofocante, sentado en una operación de vigilancia de mierda donde ocasionalmente alguien caía. Todavía seguía sudando bajo su chaqueta, aunque el fresco de la noche le ayudaba.

— Esta bien, tiempo fuera. — Bruce a menudo decía eso para hacer una tregua cuando discutían. Bueno, tal vez no una tregua, pero era una manera de decir, 'esto no va a llegar a ninguna parte, vamos a retomarlo cuando nos estemos sintiendo mejor'.

El murciélago se levantó de la silla y se deslizó desdichadamente sobre el piso de mierda, y puso su plato en el fregadero. Caminó alrededor de la mesa y se puso detrás de la silla de su ex pupilo.

— Lo siento si te molesto. Sería mejor consultar con el resto de ellos para este caso. Vamos a dormir, ¿eh?

Jason apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Bruce pasaba las manos por encima de sus hombros. La dejó descansar contra el abdomen musculoso, mientras que Batman se inclinaba para besarle la frente. Las últimas noches habían sido así: Tensas, pero luego mejoraban. Habían conseguido aclarar muchas cosas de su relación, debido a la evolución bastante íntima de la misma.

— Suena bien. ¿Necesitas tu corona otra vez esta noche, o es algo todavía teórico? —A menudo hacía bromas o comentarios sarcásticos sobre él, siendo un príncipe y que necesitaba de pequeñas cosas para aumentar su ego.

— Eh, creo que será mejor para ti. — Bruce jalo su silla y la giró para que se viesen cara a cara — Necesitas una ducha, podría esperar, sin embargo. Me gusta tu cabello justo así. —Lo despeino, y Jason supo que el sudor lo había enrulado. Era un secreto entre los dos, que al hombre mayor le gustaba jugar con su cabello.

— ¿No soy demasiado bonito para ti? —Se burló de él. Lo hacía a menudo.

— Oh, no, lo eres. Sin embargo, haces que me ponga nervioso y me frustre. —Puso una mano, suavemente bajo la mandíbula del menor y la elevo, inclinándose para un beso. Uno rápido, junto con una sonrisa.

— Es bueno saberlo. —Se puso de pie, lo bastante cerca para que sus torsos se tocaran — Necesito un cigarro. Estaré en el balcón. —Ahora fumaba cada vez menos, generalmente lo hacía en los peores días. A pesar del desdén del murciélago por ello, lo siguió, agarrándolo por el brazo antes de que saliera.

— ¿Qué te molesta? Estas estresado, lo que hace que yo también lo este. —Él no se molestó en intentar alejarse, observándolo.

— Es estúpido. —Advirtió. Algo le había estado molestando, y hasta ese momento sólo se había estado debatiendo consigo mismo si realmente debía decirlo. Y ahora no tenía otra opción.

— Dime, Jay. Sabes que te escucharé. —Tomó la cabeza del joven entre sus manos, viendo fácilmente el cansancio en su expresión.

— Antes hiciste un comentario sobre mi motocicleta. Me molestó, pero soy mezquino como el infierno, así que no creo que sea un gran problema. —Había hecho un comentario extraño sobre su moto, de no ser tan necesario ahora que era parte nuevamente del equipo. Y él se había molestado porque ese vehículo era una de sus cosas más preciadas, como su chaqueta.

— Ah, eso. Supongo que mi gusto por los paseos en coche salió de una manera bastante arrogante. No quise decir que no era necesario, mis disculpas. —Le dio un beso en la frente otra vez, parte de su aliento chocando con la frente ajena.

— Como la mayoría de las veces. —Hizo una cara de poca impresión por esas palabras, causando que el más bajo riera.

— Una vez más, Vamos, Jay.

Lo apartó de la puerta de cristal, hacia camino al único dormitorio. Pasaron unos minutos mientras los dos se cambiaban de ropa de dormir para que no se sobrecalentaran.

En la cama, en lugar de hablar, lo hicieron mejor, dejando que uno tocara al otro con comodidad hasta el final del día. No era necesario decir un "Te amo", las caricias y besos bastaban.


End file.
